weasley drabbles
by katjsh
Summary: More from my Loyalist world, still fleshing it out. it's a short description of each of the Weasley children's family after the war. I'm rating it T just to be safe there is mention of/alluding to sex. Chapter 2 edited a few others were added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N If there's interest or even if there's not I might add some other character's like Neville, Luna, Dudley, Draco, Blaise. This is all part of the Loyalist world that I'm still working on posting.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.k. Rowling I do not own this world and I will make no money off this.

Bill Weasley was lucky to be alive. He told himself this every day. Bill knew he had more than any man's share of Miracles a beautiful veela witch had fallen in love with him and stayed by his side while he recovered from a werewolf attack. Many Wizards wouldn't come near him in the weeks after the attack thinking he may have been infected with the curse. Not Fleur though she stayed with him. They had married in the middle of the war and she had given him three beautiful veela children. Victoire was almost an exact copy of her mother willowy and blond with veela charm all day until she was pissed off. Slightly more laid back then her mother and a love of mischief were her only Weasley traits although she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dominique is their second born again she looked like her mother but with coppery blond hair, she was more like Fleur in personality Dom was slightly more prone to veela blow ups this and her fearlessness earned her a spot in Gryffindor. Louis is his youngest and only son; again the veela beauty shown through except in the coppery blond hair, he was a Weasley threw and threw too bad for Hogwarts that Louis, Fred, and James would be in the same year and house.

There was a lot of speculation on Charlie Weasley, why doesn't he have a wife, is he a puff, is he an Alberforth with the dragons. It could go on and on. Simple truth Charlie couldn't imagine finding someone to settle down with and a family man shouldn't be coming home smelling of burning flesh and leave his family wondering if he'd be home at all. There'd be time when he retired to find someone to grow old with. So what if he never had children his family was large enough already. He also enjoyed all the girls that hung around and were in awe of how brave he was. Most dragon trainers were single for that reason even if they started out married. Charlie was raised that marriage meant more than that.

Percy would always be grateful for the time spent after the war traveling to the states where he met a young intern from the Salem Academy for Witches (not to be confused with the Salem School of Sorcery). Percy Weasley had a beautiful family, a wife who loved him beyond measure and two daughters that idolized him. Where Percy was meticulous and driven Audrey was fun-loving and spontaneous they balanced each other perfectly. Their daughters were polar opposites where Molly was loud, bubbly and social; Lucy was reserved, cunning, and perceptive. Even in their looks they were such a contrast Lucy was tall and slender with long limbs and angular features, blue grey eyes that could freeze a person across the room she preferred flashy, tight, and revealing clothes. Her hair was long, straight and a lighter shade of Weasley red, color was the only trait the girls shared Molly's hair was shorter with cascading curls. Molly was petite and curvy, a round face with warm brown eyes and always dressed like the girl next door. Both girls were smart and driven, Molly always willing to be adventurous was sorted into Gryffindor whereas Lucy with her knack for self-preservation and calculating mind went to Slytherin.

When Fred Weasley died a piece of George went with him, no matter how much time past George was forever changed. That's what happens when half your soul dies. Soul mates aren't always a romantic connection it's something that happens on a much deeper level. There are twins that don't get along and then there are twins like Fred and George. In the years after Fred's death George became a shell healers examined him and concluded that he was experiencing a psychosomatic dementor's kiss when he got through the stages of grief he would get better, never quite the same but better. Ron and Lee kept the shop open for the first year, and Angelina helped out whenever she could. Harry and Hermione found some book on elf magic and discovered a spell that allowed a wizard photo to be turned into a portrait it was this that helped George heal. This portrait conspired with Lee to push George and Angie together, Fred admitted he only asked her to the yule ball to force George to pluck up the courage and ask Angie to Hogsmead. Alicia Spinet and Angie were best friends so when Lee started dating Alicia George found himself in Angies' company a lot. They eventually admitted their feelings for each other and married in true Fred and George style going to muggle Las Vegas. They have a son Fred and daughter Roxanne (Roxy) they both have their fathers' personality and red Weasley hair and freckles even if it's their mothers' texture and skin tone, Gryffindors through and through. Fred is three years older than Roxy but when they're both home Angie swears she had twins.

Ron Weasley was by far the luckiest of the Weasley brothers; it still surprised nearly everyone how he ended up with Hermione Granger as his wife. Everyone saw Ron as the youngest Weasley and Harry Potter's friend in the background; no one understood how Hermione saw him. Hermione saw the little boy with dirt on his nose, the boy who took on a mountain troll to protect a girl he didn't like. She saw the boy who rode a horse into battle to sacrifice himself, she saw the brother who loved his sister fiercely. Hermione saw the boy who loved an old rat whole heartily, she saw the boy who use to be jealous become a proud man. She felt his protectiveness of her at the ministry, both Hogwarts battles, and every day of their lives. When Rose was born Ron became a scared little boy again but by the time Hugo was born they were inseparable. Rose with her mother's amber colored eyes and bushy auburn hair had her daddy wrapped around her finger, Hugo favored Ron tall and gangly broad shouldered with Weasley red hair and freckles. It didn't matter to Ron that Rose was Hufflepuff and Hugo Gryffindor, he may have had faults but Ron grew up and above all else he loved Hermione know it all attitude and bushy hair it didn't matter they were meant to be.

As the baby of the family and the only girl everyone was determined that whoever Ginny brought home would never be good enough. Then she brought home Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, the boy her parents accepted as a son years ago, the boy that had saved at least three members of their family from imminent death including Ginny. How could they argue with that? That is until she announced her pregnancy they had been married for over a year but somehow they all believed Harry did not have sex with his wife. Ginny bat boogey hexed all five of her brothers. Harry fell in love with her again. This happened with all three pregnancies their first born James has the cocky half smirk and confidence of his name sakes; he has brown hair with a hint of red and Ginny's brown eyes. Albus looks like a miniature Harry minus the scar; he has glasses but only wears them for reading. His eyes are the same brilliant green of his dad, sister and their grandmother Lily. Albus is Hufflepuff whereas James and Lily are both Gryffindor. Then there is Lily Luna she has Ginny temper and Lily's eyes and since both Ginny and the first Lily had red hair you could say she looks like either one. Harry Potter has his own family a wife he'd die for (did) and children he never imagined possible all because Love was the greatest magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Weasley Drabbles Part II (honorary weasley's)

A/N: I still don't own any part of the harry potter universe. I had to add a few more that I accidentally overlooked.

Neville Longbottom always felt like he was on the outside of his group of friends just not quite good enough. Everyone assumed that because Luna was just outside this same group that they would end up married to each other. Fate had other ideas in mind…while Neville worked as an Auror after the war he would often eat and sleep at the leaky cauldron instead of risking waking his grandmother up. It was during this time that he met Hannah while she waited tables. A few months into their courtship she asked why he sat his Herbology newts if he planned to stay an Auror, she then informed him that professor Sprout had contacted Hannah to say she was retiring. Neville quickly applied for the job and asked Hannah to marry him. They had one child a girl and named her Francesca Alice Longbottom she had red hair and green eyes she greatly resembled the potters daughter lily.

Luna Lovegood went on a semi traditional tour of the magical world after graduation. She went with her father on a quest to find a crumpled horned snorkack. She returned with crazy stories of hybrid vampires and other such nonsense. Luna also returned with a man named Rolf Scamander they left again to explore Asia more in depth they married in some strange custom. They had twin boys Lorcan and Lysander they were both blond like Luna and slightly more grounded then their mother but not by much.

Lee Jordan was best friends with Fred and George all through Hogwarts, when Fred died Lee was there to help Ron keep the joke shop afloat. He still works in the store with George. When he started dating Alicia from their old Hogwarts house team, they often included George which eventually led to George and Angie getting together. Lee and Alicia had a daughter the same year Fred 2 was born her name is Clarity and someone should have warned them the Weasley freckles are contagious the following year they had a son Candor. The Jordan's and the Weasley-Johnson kids were as close as any cousins.

Because Alicia, Angie, and Katie were the chasers for several years they had a very strong friendship therefore making Katie Bell an Honorary Weasley too. During the battle and after during clean up many Hogwarts alumni came to help it was in this time that Oliver Wood and Katie began to date. Oliver had always found Katie beautiful but he was the captain of the team and she was a few years younger than him but now it seemed like if there was ever a time for taking a risk for happiness it was now. They dated off and on for a few years before finally settling down. They had two beautiful dark haired daughters Patience and Verity.

Dudley Dursley was often amazed that he now got to be a part of this world forever. During the war he was in hiding with several other muggles and muggle borns, he listened a lot the first couple months saying very little. Dudley became ashamed of the way he treated Harry he wanted to know everything he could about his cousin, Mandy was a half-blood witch also in hiding with them and she told him everything she knew of Harry. After the war they kept in touch and she sent a letter from Dudley to Harry by owl. Dudley was the kind of man his father never was he was fair and put family first. Dudley was in awe when Mandy agreed to marry him when she became pregnant with their first child he gave his parents an ultimatum accept Mandy or have no son, or grandchildren. Petunia accepted, Vernon did not. Dudley is the proud father of a witch and a wizard Daisy and Max.

Dean Thomas had a rough time during the war he was on the run and eventually held in Malfoy Manor. After escaping He spent time healing at Bill and Fleur Weasley's. Dean then entered the Battle of Hogwarts with them, and after the rebuilding they kept in touch. At the dedication of their eldest daughter Victoire Dean met Gabrielle. They hit it off right away and married with in the year, they have one Daughter named Celeste.

Seamus Finnegan is and was always Dean's best friend, Seamus was never more thankful for that then the day he traveled to France to meet the Delacour's. He met the girl that stole his best friend's heart and really who could blame her she was part veela she also had a best friend that stole his… Sabine Bouvier. Like both Delacours' Sabine went to Beauxbatons they married that week, Dean wondered if she was part Siren. The Finnegan's also had a daughter Siobhan.

Dennis Creevey idolized his brother Colin, Colin idolized Harry Potter. After the battle of Hogwarts and Colin's death Dennis took up photography in honor of his brother. Dennis became a successful photographer documenting the rebuilding after the war. He married his childhood sweetheart Natalie McDonald they began Hogwarts together and were both muggle born. They have two children a daughter Arielle, and a son Colin.


	3. Chapter 3

Weasley Drabbles pt III (non Weasleys that reoccur in the loyalist universe)

I still do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe.

Ernie Macmillan was a pompous prat, and as such ended up married to Marietta Edgecombe most members of Dumbledore's army still held it against her that they were discovered during Umbridge's reign. People only hoped their daughters Aviana and Isis would be more sociable.

Viktor Krum tried to distance himself from wizarding Britain after the fiasco that was Fleur's wedding. However it seemed he got sucked in time and time again. He even ended up married a British witch named Tracey Davis. When their sons Mirek and Ivan were ready to begin school he willingly sent them to Hogwarts; he had fond memories of the school and found it much warmer than his old school.

Gregory Goyle lost his best friends in the battle of Hogwarts, Crabbe died in the fire and well Draco was never the same. His parents arranged for him to marry Millicent Bleustrode to fulfill their contract they had a son Vincent.

Theodore Nott hasn't been seen since the rebuilding began, it was rumored he was sent overseas. The children are often threatened with becoming a Nott when they begin to rebel.

Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson were another pre-arranged marriage. They had a son named Pierce somehow the troll features and Pansy's smushed face led to a somewhat normal looking child, and he didn't smell nearly as bad as the rest of the flints.

Benjamin Davies was a muggle man who had no knowledge of a magical world when he fell in love with Cho Chang. She was still hiding from the world that she no longer wanted to be a part of when they married so she never told him. Cho wished that she'd never use magic again even after they had their son Sebastian. Still she hid the truth and pretended she never saw any signs of a magical child until his letter came and she confessed all to her husband.

Cormac Mclaggin while fighting in the second battle of Hogwarts was pushed out of the way by Lavender Brown. She was then attacked by Fenir Greyback, when she recovered Cormac was waiting for her he had used his many connections through the 'slug club' to bring her experimental potions being made to heal all the war injuries. Lavender was so overwhelmed that she immediately fell in love with him. They are a sickening couple to be around their children are named Camelot and Avalon.

Blaise Zambini watched his mother marry several wizards' take their money and move on, he wasn't going to be like any of them. He had a marriage contract drawn up that his wife had to produce an heir to get any inheritance and the majority of the estate would go to the heir she would get an allowance. He also had every intention to marry for life that was why he approached the Greengrass family for Daphne they attended school together and he knew they didn't fare well after the war. Blaise knew he liked Daphne as a classmate and friend and hoped he'd fall in love with her they had a son named Blade.

Draco Malfoy wished he could disappear after the war. He knew that his family had been on the wrong side of the war since Dumbledore's death. Draco could stand being on the wrong side what he couldn't handle was the Weasley family being treated like royalty while the name Malfoy was said like filth. Even after the war reparations were made his family remained rich. The Greengrass family took no sides in the war, so Riddle's side took all their money to finance their effort but left them alone because they are pure blood. Although they are now poor their name was still in good standing with the rest of the magical world. Since they wanted to know their daughters would be taken care of they agreed to a contract with Narcissa their good reputation for their youngest daughters' security. Draco knew it was useless to argue he never had any say in his own life why should this be any different. When he talked to Blaise and Blaise told him of a similar arrangement he made for Daphne and how Blaise was hopeful they'd grow to love each other Draco decided to make an honest effort to care for Astoria. Besides loving his son Scorpius, Astoria was the only other person Draco cared for.


End file.
